The Rokudaime Prefers Pink
by WineTVRepeat
Summary: They say it takes a village to raise a child. Well, I say it takes a young woman to raise a village. A series of drabbles and oneshots telling the story of the sixth Hokage: Sakura Haruno. Spoilers up to Chapter 632. KakaSaku
1. Chapter 1

****Hello! Thanks so much for reading, this is my first story!

Summary: They say it takes a village to raise a child, but in Sakura Haruno's case, it takes young woman to raise a village. A take on Sakura as Rokudaime. Spoilers up to Chapter 632.

**Chapter One: Tradition**

* * *

"Are you ready?" Kakashi asked as he watched the crowds mingle beneath him. Sakura snorted, that was a loaded question if there ever was one.

She was not ready when she had first met the man next to her, announcing his intentions of failing her team just after she finally achieved her hard-sought out Genin status and academy graduation. She was certainly not ready, at 13, when he subsequently forced her into the chunin exams or when had to chop her hair off midway through to make a point.

She hadn't been ready when Sasuke went rogue, when Naruto went off to train for three years, when Tsunade very nearly killed her with training and studying, when she fought Sasori and lost Chiyo, when the Akatsuki attacked the village, when she went off to war. When she was reunited with Sasuke and Naruto, briefly, for one incredibly moment, then lost them forever.

When, in her 22 years, had she ever been ready? She hopped Kakashi could appreciate the irony, as she did, and she conveyed it in the exasperated look she gave him.

"I look like a sack of potatoes," she said, raising her arms to showcase that, yes, the robes did nothing for her figure.

"Don't be ridiculous, potatoes aren't pink," Kakashi replied, tilting his head as if to get a better look at her. Sakura scowled at him, shrugged off the damn confining traditional Hokage robe, and stomped in the direction of Hokage tower platform. Shikamaru, from his position beside the podium where he was to stand as her right-hand man, gave her an even more exasperated look then he usually did before turning to the crowd amassed below to announce her.

Sakura paused, just a moment, and listened to the hush that fell over the crowd at Shikamaru's words. This was the first time, in a long time, where her nerves caught up to her and she faltered. Her eyes strayed to the Hokage monument, where her two predecessors absent gaze seemed to pass her to look out at the village. It was tradition that all Hokage were to look serious in their mountain-top counterparts (much to the chagrin of Senju Hashirama, who thought he looked like a tight-ass in his own portrait and complained about it until his death bed).

Naruto's face, however, showcased his tell-tale smirk. It was incredible, to Sakura, that a mountain could convey Naruto's confidence. And idiocy; it looked ridiculous as Konohamaru had kept his promise to graffiti it non-stop.

Sakura smiled as she gazed out at her fallen teammate's monument. Screw tradition.

Sakura turned to Shikamaru, who had just finished, and strode past the podium to the edge of the platform of the tower. She looked down at the crowds, a blur of faces both known and unknown. She smirked. Being ready was overrated.

Sakura braced herself before jumping atop the metal railings. Now, she had a clear view of the people and village. Her people and village.

'So cheesy,' she thought. But, as she felt the metal beneath her and the breeze past the mountain, stiffing the restless tress in the forest that she could now see with her assisted height, she felt it, something. Not sure if it was love. She had lost too much to this village to call it devotion. Maybe what remained of it, though, whatever that might be.

"I am the Rokudaime, the shadow of flame," She announced to Naruto, and to the world.

* * *

"SHE WANTS WHAT?!"

"Um...the robes to be dyed pink...sir."

* * *

I'm a slut for reviews. ;)


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: Insomnia**

* * *

Sakura stood, leaning against the doorway into the office, staring into the darkness of the room. She didn't have the heart to turn on the light, for it would only confront her with the growing stack of work precariously stacked on her desk. She could practically hear the disdainful sigh of the wood creaking under the weight of all the scrolls and paper. Her head ached and she wished she could just turn around and go crawl back into her bed where there were no bickering trade guilds, spending deficits, village relations, or restoration project approvals. But just thinking about the amount of work she had to do kept her up at night, so here she was, staring into her office, too drained to tackle the sheer amount of paper.

The hallway light behind her cast her reflection into the windows across from her. Sakura watched her figure, shoulders slopped and back curved into a slump. She always had nice posture, when she was younger, but now she could hardly bother to save face. She frowned.

A sharp pressure at her lower spine forced the young Hokage to straighten and arch her back, more in an act of surprise then in pain.

"As Rokudaime, you could simply banish bureaucratic politics altogether and declare martial law. It would be far less paper work," Kakashi said as he removed his hand from her back. He had just gotten back early from a declaratory mission in Suna and he had been surprised to find his student still up.

"ACK," Sakura said, jumping back, one hand to her chest. "You scared the bejesus out of me!"

"Bejesus?"

Sakura gave Kakashi a flat look. "You startled me."

Kakashi gave her an exasperated look. "It brings me little confidence as both your former Sensei and Jōnin assistant that the leader of the Hidden Leaf could be startled so easily."

"Watch it," said Sakura, narrowing her eyes.

Kakashi shrugged and the two fell into silence. Sakura began to pout. She resumed her place at the doorway and sat down so she was sitting, merely propped up, by the door frame. Tilting her head she regarded Kakashi. Of course he would be there, hovering. Since the war, Kakashi seemed to constantly be near here. Shikamaru has suggested it could be because they were the only two remaining survivors of team 7. Whatever the reason, Sakura did not mind. Since her succession of her sensei as Hokage, Sakura had found very few people she could trust outside of the immediate Rookie Nine. The world of village politics was heavily lenient on patriarchy and displays of power and showmanship, and although Sakura was bright she lacked the cold heartedness that went into many of the political decisions played out before her. It was not uncommon for Sakura to simply refuse missions that was too life threatening or corrupt yet Shikamaru and Kakashi were often there to give her a verbal slap on the wrist for not taking her job seriously. Not that she wasn't, she just knew from experience the perils of sending Genin on missions that were above their rank.

Too often she had to visit families of the dead children. She had buried her share amount of graves in her 22 years.

Kakashi would know, he was there digging them with her.

Sakura watched him remove his traveling cloak and frowned at the trail of sand that fell from it as he folded it across his arm. But she was grateful, no matter how aggravating he was, for his presence.

"I doubt I could install the proper amount of fear in this village to rule as a dictator, the hair kind of kills the mood," she told him. The silver-haired Nin rolled his shoulders to crack his back then, with a sigh, took to leaning on the opposite side of the door frame across from her. "You've obviously never seen yourself at 5 in the morning," he said,

Sakura scowled. "Terrifying," Kakashi said, dropping his hand on the top of her hair and ruffling it. He kept it there for a few seconds longer then necessary before dropping back to his side. Sakura didn't seem to notice and if she did, did not remark on it.

"And how is the Kazekage?" Sakura asked, stretching her arm up to take the scroll attached to Kakashi's hip pocket. She unfolded it as Kakashi rumbled about the young man being as tightly wound as ever. Sakura's eyes drifted over the trade settlement that she was helping set up between the villages and the cost-effect factors of importing Sunagakure oil to Konoha. If she wasn't exhausted before, she was now and pondered if dictatorship wouldn't be so bad after all.

"Do you think Naruto or Sasuke were aware of the sheer amount of paper work that comes with this job? Or the political-economic factors?" Sakura asked him. Kakashi shrugged. This was not the first time Sakura broached the topic of her boys with Kakashi. She had found, since her rise in rank and the passing of years that she cared less and less for subtlety. Her boys, the pillars of her life, had left her once before, just never so permanently. She had learned to support herself. She would carry them with her and unlike others, namely Hinata and Ino, their two names weren't taboo in her mind.

Kakashi carried the same sense as she did; especially given he had lost everyone close to him before Sakura was even born. The death of comrades and friends, although common in the life of ninja's, was never something the shy away from. Kakashi believed in carrying out his peers and teammates legacies, not dance away from their shadows.

Even if it meant Sakura and Kakashi never slept at night.

"Naruto was basically illiterate and Sasuke had non-existent people skills. The Village would have been doomed."

Sakura snorted. "Very dignified," Kakashi said, but he reached down for her hand nonetheless and helped her up. "We're very lucky to have such a charming grammar Nazi on our hands."

"There's a compliment there, somewhere." Sakura muttered. Kakashi ignored her as he reached across the door to the light switch, turning it on. The room, after a buzz, became illuminated in a soft glow. The brightness startled her, the second time tonight (or this morning). The faint dust from the bookshelves seemed to be drifting about in the stillness of the night and only with the ninja's intrusion into the room did it seem to settle.

Sakura sighed as the light showcased exactly how much work she had on her hands. The towering stacks of paper nearly reached the ceiling, barely scratching at the wooden panels. The large desk of the Hokage was tittering underneath the piles and piles of paper, scrolls, and what looked to have been several half-empty food containers. The two desks, flanking the Hokage's, though much smaller, were equally filled to the brim with assignments, mission statements, and the likes. Sakura decided she would have to bully Shikamaru or her secretary, Kotetsu, into cleaning the room at some point.

Kakashi crossed the room and stopped in front of the desk, careful to gently take a stack of paper and place them on the floor. He plopped himself beside it and reached for an inkpot and brush, then patted the ground next to him. As patronizing as this damn man was, Sakura's heart swelled at the gesture and she soon found herself beside him with a separate pile and the two set to work. It seemed, no matter where she was, he was there, ready to face even the smallest of problems. The two had gone through enough to make any more talk cheap and useless. Action was what mattered, And Sakura, she was moving towards Kakashi, ready to take her place beside him. Now, again, always.

Bejesus and everything.

* * *

"Ah, Hokage-sama?"

"Hm?"

"Under your fascist state, would you also make the uniforms pink? I'm worried it will clash with my hair."

* * *

**Reviews, s'il vous plait?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: Like Father like Daughter **

* * *

"-Then I said, get this, I don't even have a dog!" Kizashi Haruno threw his back in and had begun to shake with laughter upon hearing his own joke. Sakura, resting her head on her hand and bracing the other against the table, told herself to count to ten before responding. Or committing patricide. She was only half committed to the latter when she reached the number five.

She had asked her father about the status on the trade guilds, in Konoha, the Hanza as they referred to themselves as. Kizashi had taken it upon himself to go into a tirade over the latest joke her heard at while talk to the head of the Fish Market, Hiroshi. This story had lasted 15 minutes and Sakura had to run to the Academy to give a speech to the new graduates in an hour, 30 minutes ago. A speech she had yet to write or even think about.

"So," Kizashi said, after taking a sip of his now cold oolong tea, "the Hanza are happy to see your taking economic factors, particularly their concerns, over that of the military."

"Ninja," Sakura corrected, her eyes drifting around the empty restaurant. She and her father had just come in after the lunchtime rush. It was a small one and relatively disarrayed, the fall before the falling apart (Sakura had hardly appreciated how the chair seemed to creak every time she shifted her weight). But she needed to have this conversation without any interruptions, so it would have to do.

One waiter, a lean man, barely 30, rubbed down the booths beside her table, shooting her looks of awe. Or what she hopped to be awe, at least.

Kizashi shrugged, than continued, "the only thing brought up to me during our weekly meeting was the concern over the rumors you support free trade, without tax, with the other five villages. I, of course, said that was absurd, that my brilliant, beautiful daughter, the youngest Hokage…ever, would never alienate her biggest supporters and faction over this." Kizashi looked up from swishing his tea and caught Sakura's eye, searching for verification. Even a lie would have sufficed. She looked away.

Kizashi, being the passive man his late wife often complained that he was, calmly placed his tea upon the table, smiled at his daughter, and continued. "Because if you did, alienate the people who got you into that nice robe your wearing, nice shade of pink by the way, this would cost you."

Sakura, having taken intense interest in her own tea, took a long sip before addressing her father. His placid smile always rubbed her the wrong way.

"Part of the pact of peace," she began, attempting to sit up straighter, "includes an amendment that the Kazekage-sama and I have decided to revise. In order to maintain this peace, which is GREAT", she put her tea down rather forcibly on the table at this, "for the Hanza and VILLAGE, of which I RULE, interests. It insures that we not only maintain the seven years peace, but also end assassination attempts and military intervention that come with unfair tariffs and taxes on imports. This ensures easier methods of travel for the exports you and the Hanza produce. You're welcome,"

Sakura turned to the waiter who had wandered over to refresh their tea, "he'll have the tempura set and maybe something stronger to drink for me."

The waiter, staring a bit to long at the 'Rokudaime' kanji detailing Sakura's coat, quickly nodded and skirted away. In good time to, because Kizashi looked like he was about to lose his temper.

"Saku-Chan," Sakura knew that nickname to be used only in the direst of circumstances by him. "Seven years ago, at the end of your war, the merchants in this city were the only thing bringing ANY money into the economy. Konoha, being a ninja village, had been depleted of all monetary value following that nasty group of thug's invasion and its own subsequent destruction. Money does not grow on trees."

"Actually, I know someone can technically do that," interrupted Sakura.

"Regardless, the merchants rose up to the challenge, after the war, and took charge of raising this village back on its feet. With the help of Tsunade-hime, the guilds flourished under PROTECTIVE tariffs. Opening the trade routes, tax-free, will destroy all that we worked for. So the Hanza formed and that's why," he gestured to the plate of tempura set before him, "I get to eat fried shrimp from the land of waves without paying an absurd fee for it."

The waiter gave Sakura a sharp look as he set down the sake and cup. Sakura ignored him, and the cup, as her hand went straight for the bottle.

"Time's are changing, we're no longer a village at war," Sakura responded before taking a swig. She placed it down.

"After the Godaime stepped down, the clans and elders gathered to elect the new Hokage. And, for the first time, the merchants of Konoha were invited to the meeting. Think of that!" Kizashi shook his hands in emphasis. Sakura quickly grabbed the bottle away from his reach.

"Yes, I understand, I was there," she began, glancing hopefully at the door and attempting to determine exactly how to get out of this lecture.

"So you were there to see that, despite the Hyuga's attempt, the first election of a Hokage from no prominent ninja clan," Kizashi said, pointing his hand at Sakura for added dramatic effect. His histrionics were beginning to get absurd as evidenced by his raised voice, for added effect. "A Hokage, whose only support was the Hanza, elected to position despite one of the strongest clans in the village, and countries, objections! My daughter, the spawn of a merchant-

"God, don't use the word spawn…"

"ELECTED TO THE HIGHEST SEAT OF THE LAND!" Kizashi ended, slamming his hands on the table. Sakura flinched.

The waiter immediately came by to refill her empty sake bottle, his face a tad more sympathetic towards Sakura's plight.

"Your dear father, the elected official representative of the trade guilds, not only got you their votes, and only with the promise that there would be NO NINJA INTERVENTION IN MARKET AFFAIRS!"

"Otousan," said Sakura. She had had enough of his lecture. And she also had only 9 minutes to get to the academy. S

"More important to me then Hanza is peace. No more war. That's the promise I made to myself, and to the people of this village, of whom I have sworn to protect and serve. I may lose their support with this treaty. And your respect. But I must do everything I can to keep this peace. The village has lost too much," Sakura pause, then reached over the table to grip her father's hands, "what we lost, think of okaasan. I can't let her death be in vain. None of theirs."

Sakura became overwhelmed. Her eyes searched her father's face, pleading for understanding. She thought of the boy she held to as he died. The blood trailing from his mouth and ears, his blond hair matted in it and dirt. His eyes.

Her promise to the dying boy. A promise of a lifetime.

_"Watch over the village, Sakura-chan."_

"Please speak with the Hanza, convince them. They'll listen to you," Sakura stood, signaling the waiter for the bill.

Kizashi sagged. He could refuse nothing to his daughter. His wife often complained of that as well.

The waiter approached her, almost shyly, and told her the meal was on him. 'For the true Hokage', he mumbled before slipping away behind the double doors into the kitchen.

Sakura smiled for the first time that day.

Kizashi watched her grab her robe and hat. As Sakura began struggling with the sleeves, he stood up and took it from her. He helped her into it while being sharply reminded of how tall she had gotten. His throat began to constrict as he reached for the Hokage hat and placed it gently atop her head. Teal met emerald as he looked at her.

"Please, be careful of the nobles. Especially the Hyuga's. Their leader, that quiet girl, she hates you," Kizashi said, his voice taking such a serious edge that it surprised Sakura more than his words

Sakura smiled at her father. Her smile barely stretched her face and hardly touched her eyes.

"As she should, I took everything away from her. Most recently, this hat," she gestured at her head.

Father and daughter stood there, for a moment, both remembering Hinata's silent rage when the elders announced Sakura's name as the new Rokudaime. How the girl, menacing in the yukata worn only by the clan head of the Hyuga, marched outside the room, her men and women following her. Sakura had known she had made already made an enemy out of Hinata after she closed Naruto's dead eyes, for the final time. She had made an enemy out of the Hyuga upon her election.

Sakura glanced at her watch. She had to get to the academy.

"Tell the kids, 'don't obtain power, they'll all hate you,'" Kizashi said as he walked his daughter to the restaurants doors. Sakura sighed, than gave her father a quick peek on the cheek. Shikamaru, whom was smoking outside, raised his eyebrows and wrist, gesturing to the time on his watch. Sakura choose to ignore him as she turned towards her father to say her goodbye.

"I'll mention it."

"Take care of yourself, or soon that coat will be the only pink left on you!" Kizashi nodded at the cranky man, then patted Sakura on the shoulder. She smiled at her father.

Sakura turned to Shikamaru and gestured at him to follow lead as she made the appropriate hand signals for a teleportation jutsu. Moments later, Kizashi was left standing alone.

In Sakura's wake, a flurry of cherry blossoms fell where she had stood. Kizashi reached out his hand at the falling blossom and gripped it. 'Look after her, Mebuki,' he pleaded to his deceased wife, not for the first time.

Kizashi pocked the flower, straightened his coat, and then set off to schedule a guild meeting.

* * *

"-Then I said I don't even have a dog!"

The class of newly graduated Genin all gave her a blank look as Sakura finished the joke to end her already poor speech. The only sound filling the auditorium was the slap of Shikamaru's head meeting his hand.

* * *

We got a little economic there! But this chapter was an important step to set up some later ones! Thanks for bearing with me and thanks for reading this! I love each and everyone of you!

Props to whomever got the historical reference of the Hansa!


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you so, so much for everyone who has reviewed! It inspires me so much, I love it! If you would like to offer helpful criticism, or regular criticism, or comment on your love for Kakashi, please do! I live for feedback. :) Another thank to those who have favorited/followed this story. I'm having so much fun writing it (especially the oncoming smut *HINT*) and am so encouraged by all the feedback!

**Chapter Four: Pain**

* * *

She was exhausted, he noticed. Her shoulders were slumped, even further the usual, and lines that shouldn't appear on someone so young traced her forehead like ripples on a lake when she frowned.

It seemed like all she did was frown.

Sakura was hunched over her dusk, reading aloud scroll, mute as her lips traced each word. Her secretary, Kotetsu, sat poised beside her, waiting for her reply to the letter.

Kakashi watched the sweat that had begun to form at the young girls hairline as her eyes flicked back and forth across the page. He did not need his sharrigan to see that she was rereading the same sentence over and over again.

He had had enough; she was pushing herself too far. As her ex-sensei, senpai, friend, and assistant, he couldn't let that happen.

He just hated that frown.

He stood from the desk he was leaning against and strode across to where she sat. She hardly noticed when he stopped next to her. Her eyes flicked, just for a moment, as Kakashi lifted her, threw her unceremoniously across his shoulder, and proceeded to walk out her office. Sakura was still holding on to her scroll, giving little protest besides a 'humph'.

She really was exhausted, if he had ever tried to pull this stunt before he would have received _such_ a kick to the face.

He strode along the Hokage Tower, earning himself more than a few looks. The Anbu guards seemed torn whether to intervene or not, seeing as Kakashi was pretty much kidnapping the Hokage. Put one look from him to a young Anbu guard who had begun to clear her voice silenced the rest.

He mused that he seemed to still hold an amount of respect in the Black ops. Or, they just didn't want to deal with it.

Probably the latter.

Kakashi stopped at the door to Sakura's lodging. The thick wood gave away easy at his touch and he entered her quarters. It was small, surprisingly, given her rank, and unbearably neat compared to her office. As he walked from the small entrance hall into her bedroom he was hardly surprised to the see the bed perfectly made up. Considering Sakura never slept in it, or slept at all.

He plopped her on the bed.

Sakura sprawled across the covers. She was barely conscious, despite the obvious discomfort of being carried like a rug. Her pink hair, cut into a shorter bob then before, splayed against the white pillow. Her face had evened out in her near sleep. Her skin was pale. He had commented earlier that she was beginning to look like a raccoon, with the circles beneath her eyes, and had earned a stapler to the head. But now he could see just how dark those circles were compared to the paleness of her skin, the only other dark hue being the violet yin seal on her forehead. Her bang had fallen across the seal and Kakashi unconsciously reached out to pull stray hair away, and then paused. Sakura watched him through hooded eyes.

Had she always been so delicate?

Perhaps when she was 12, he mused, she had been. He could only sigh at the cruelty of fate. Had it not been him who declared that Sakura was the closest, out of Team Seven, to reach the office of Hokage so many years ago? He had been serious, at the time, as a way to motivate Naruto and Sasuke in taking their training. He never thought he was foretelling the future.

Perhaps, he had cursed them all from the start.

He abruptly stood, at that thought, and pulled the covers of Sakura's bed across her body, lifting her gently to remove them from underneath her. His gentleness was more out of his own manners, as few as they were.

"Stay."

Kakashi paused, his back turned to her. Sakura was fighting sleep, and losing, but she needed him here. By her side. More than she could ever say. And he, he needed one less person to regret.

He walked to her side, pulling the small stool from her vanity to the edge of her bed. Sakura's eyes were closed, but he knew she knew he was there by the small smile tracing her lips.

"You could have been a doctor. Married a good man. Had a family. Died old and surrounded by a hoard of grandchildren. Yet, here you are, working yourself to death," he mused. His eyes found her seal and his frowned deepened, knowing the repercussions if it were to be released. He would never allow that to happen. He was sworn to her, both as his Hokage, but even more as his teammate, and friend.

"…Mmmph," came her response. Kakashi smiled. He then noticed that she still had that scroll she had been working on clutched in her hand. He pried it out of her grip, and then turned to place it on her bedside table. As he put it down, beside her cracked alarm clock, he noticed the photo of his old Team 7 situated behind it.

_"Give in to the illusion, Kakashi." Obito pleaded with him. "You can have us all back."_

Naruto, Sasuke, Sensei, Otousan, Rin, Obito…

His found himself looking away from the photo at Sakura's face.

In Obito's illusion, Kakashi would have been a good man.

_"Illusions can never heal the pain,"_ had been his response.

He still believed that now. Reality could do little to heal that schism either. Every day hurt. Every time he was left to himself, in moments like this, there was nothing but pain.

He noticed, then, a bit of drool falling from Sakura's mouth. Kakashi reached out and wiped it with his thumb, chuckling at the sight. And here he was without a camera.

Illusions were a lie and, lucky for him, Sakura was a genjutsu expert. He would live, if not for himself, but for her. And not just because she looked so cute when she snored.

He took out his Icha-Icha Paradise, thumbed to a creased page, and began to read.

* * *

"So..." Kotetsu said to Shikamaru, who along with him had just watched Kakashi-senpai walk out with their boss. "Does this mean we get the rest of the day off?"


	5. Chapter 5

electrickpanda, I will give you the peace prize and more. You just made my Monday.

Shout out to: leafstone, GreenBuddah, harvestangel99, and LinchEe. Thank you so much for the reviews! Your wish is my command.

**Chapter Five: Rivals**

* * *

"Slow day," I said to Shikamaru. He grunted in response and I went back to tapping my pen listlessly against my desk. The two of us sat across from each other. I made a point of not making eye contact for too long with the younger man, for fear of creeping him out, as he often told me I did.

I leaned back in my office chair and made a point to watch the flickering light of the lamp above me. I found myself clucking my tongue in rhythm with the light's flash. Shikamaru continued to ignore me, sighing a bit too loudly here and then to show his annoyance.

I checked the clock. It was noon. The Hokage was still asleep. I should probably wake her. But then, remembering what happened last time, I figured my head still needed to heal from the indent the clock made to my head. So I waited and clicked.

A puff of smoke, from a transportation jutsu, filled the office.

Shit, guess I had spoken too soon.

"I GOT YOU NOW, YOU OLD HAG!" Konohamaru screamed at me, before aiming a kick for my head. I twisted my chair around and watched the teenager fly into the bookshelf.

That had to hurt.

"Som-oph-a-bitth!" he yelled from within his self-created crater. I watched him pull himself out and dust the dirt from his scarf. Shikamaru gave me a wirily look, as if the brat's interruption was my fault.

Honestly, he was probably more irritated by the noise then anything else.

"Oi, you brat, wrong desk," I said, "besides, Sakura-sama isn't even here."

"That crony!" The boy, making a full recovery, shook his hands at the ceiling in disgust. "Sleeping in when we could be attacked at any moment!"

"Yes, we certainly need her at this moment in need," said Shikamaru, going back to his scrolls. I sniggered.

Konohamaru glared at the Shadow User then stormed over to the Hokage's desk. Sakura-sama, upon her abduction by Kakashi-senpai, had left her Rokudaime robes hanging on her armchair. I watched as Konohamaru eyed them.

"That's it," he strode over to the rolling chair and pulled at the robes.

"In her absence I announce myself acting Rokudaime! Shikamaru, inform all our allies!" Konohamaru shrugged on the coat then plopped down on the chair. The boy was a bit taller than Sakura-sama, so the robes came up a bit short on him, and looked rather tight. He seemed at ease, however, and proceeded to put his feet up and lean back on his seat, his arms behind his head.

"Things are going to be different round here!" He told us.

"Troublesome idiot," Shikamaru said as he laid down his pen and glared at the boy.

"You better get out of her chair before she get's back," I told Konohamaru. This was not the first the boy had tried to overthrow the Hokage. His coup, this time, was perhaps the quickest; as he had actually reached the office on his first try. Two days ago, I found him locked in the janitors closest. I asked him if he was recruiting the mops to his cause. He glared, threw down a smoke bomb, then tried to rush past me. He did not account for the group of glass repairmen to be walking by to go visit the East Wing's main window. I found myself taking Konohamaru to the very women he sought to destroy to get stitched up. Sakura-sama had been hardly amused.

"Brat, that color does nothing for your skin." Speak of the devil. I turned and saw Sakura-sama glaring at Konohamaru.

"AH-HA, look who decided to show up!" the boy announced, jumping from his seat, which effectively crashed the chair to the wall. That would leave a dent.

My repair list seemed to just be getting longer with each of his visits.

"I challenge you to a duel for the title of-"

"Hokage-sama, ("Yes?" both Sakura-sama and Konohamaru answered) I have message for you from the Hanza," a chunin messenger had just appeared at the entrance of the room. I rose up and gestured to the bewildered young man who was taking in the scene.

"I'll take that," I said.

As I reached for the scroll, I barely caught the end of a glaring contest between Konohamaru and Sakura-sama. Moving in a flash, the pink-haired women tore the robe away from Konohamaru and gripped his scarf. She lifted the young man, opened the window behind her desk, and quite literally threw him out. The window. I listened to his straggled cry as he fell, but heard no crash.

"Damn brat, he survived," the Rokudaime muttered as she pulled herself away from the ledge.

"Good nights sleep then?" Shikamaru asked as Sakura-sama tugged her chair up from the ground where Konohamaru had kicked it in his struggle. She glared at him as she took her seat.

"Kotetsu!" she barked, "check the damn transportation blocks on the office. And stop letting that brat overthrow my government!"

"Yes'm," I replied. A slow day indeed.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! Please review! **


End file.
